Overboard
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: Dawn wins 4 tickets to a 2-day cruise and takes her boyfriend Paul, and her best friends Ash and May! Beginning is Ikarishipping but this story is totally Pearl! Please R & R!


**Overboard**

**Hey, it`s me, Pearlshipping4Ever. I was just sitting around my room last night and I came up with the perfect idea for a fic! Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters or Pokemon. So, now you know.  
**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? We`re goin on a cruise! Somehow I won a contest and got 4 tickets to a two-day cruise! I`ve been thinking it over and decided to invite Paul, Ash, and May. I can`t wait!_

_Dawn_

I finished writing and locked my book tight, setting it in a gap between my dresser and wall. This cruise was going to be so much fun! I`m inviting my boyfriend Paul, and my best friends Ash and May. They get along pretty well, except for Paul and Ash. They seem to avoid each other as much as possible.

I walked down the hall and hurried to the video phone. I quickly dialed Paul`s number. "What`s up, Dawn?" he asked, an angry look on his face, apparently I had woken him up. "You normally don`t call at this time of morning." "No need to worry," I said, flashing him a smile, "I just won 4 tickets to a cruise and was wondering-" "-of course I`ll come!" he interrupted me and hung up. "Well, that was rude," I muttered.

"Hey, Dawn,'' my best friend said as he picked up the phone, "What`s up?''  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I won 4 tickets to a cruise!"  
"That`s awesome!"  
"You wanna come?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"Of course!"  
"I`ll be there in a few minutes!"  
"Ok, see ya soon!" And I hung up.

Now, onto May. "Hiya, Dawn!" "Hey, May. I won 4 tickets to a cruise!" She squealed with delight. Typical May. I laughed, "You wanna come?" "Definitely! I`ll be over in a few minutes!" "Ok, see ya." And we put down the phone.

Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the front door. How many times had I told Ash just to let himself in? "Ash, just open the door and get in here!" I yelled to him. My friend walked in, rubbing the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry bout that."

I laughed. Ash always looked funny when he was embarrassed. I motioned him to sit down when the doorbell rang. Knocking, ringing, what was next? Driving their cars into my living room? Oh wait, we were only 15, we didn`t have cars yet…

"May, don`t make me go through what I just did with Ash again!" She ran in, practically bouncing off the walls. Ash and I laughed. She was definitely excited.  
"This is gonna be so much fun!" she squealed. My door suddenly opened and Paul walked in, the sight of him making Ash scowl immediately.

"What are these losers doing here?" He asked himself, making sure he was heard, obviously not knowing I was in the room. He turned to me and smiled. I didn`t return it. He came and sat down beside me putting his arm around my shoulders, making Ash`s scowl deepen.

I gave him a dark look, I didn`t like him making a move in front of my friends. His grip tightened. I got up and sat down again beside Ash, leaving Paul with a frown and Ash fighting back a laugh.

I loved smelling sea air, it always calmed me. It was like all my problems were washed away, making me forget my anger at Paul, that was until he tried to do it again, that brought the feeling back.

I did a spin to get out of his grip and stopped beside Ash again. I always seemed to go to him when Paul was annoying me. Being with him seemed to comfort me during those time, we both knew Paul was just trying to get lucky, and he hadn`t yet. The man called for tickets and we all got in line. "Where`s Ash?" May asked me, the boat was about to leave. I ran back, knowing exactly where he was. Of course, there he was, standing in line to buy food. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the ramp.

I was praying for him not to be dramatic, if we were 10 and I did this, he`d scream, "My hamburger!" and holding out his hand, he kept his mouth shut. When we had gotten on there safely, I leaned down and grabbed my knees, panting.

He had an apologetic look on his face, not that I needed it, as long as he was safely on board. Paul was already talking to some girls, not that I was jealous, it gave me time to hang out with my friends and check out our rooms.

We walked into room 4B, not knowing what to expect. What we saw surprised us, 4 single beds, not that we minded. May immediately ran to her bed, got on top of it, and started jumping, looking like she was having the time of her life.

Ash and I looked at each other, nodded, and climbed onto our beds, laughing our heads off. "What are you idiots doing?" a voice said. We all nearly fell off our beds in shock. Once again, Paul hadn`t noticed me. Man, that guy needs to learn to look around a room before he speaks!

I cleared my throat, making him jump in surprise. "H-Honey," he stammered. "One more time," I threatened, shaking my finger out him. I heard muffled giggles and saw Ash sticking his head in a pillow, shaking with laughter.

"I`m going on the Sky Deck," I said, looking at them. "Feel free to join me at any time." They nodded and I left the room.

I was leaning against the railing when it happened. All I remember was the boat stopping, me falling, some wicked laughter, and a splash.

I woke with the face of a concerned girl standing over me. I recognized her as May. "Dawn," she squeaked, "You`re awake!" "What happened?" I moaned. "Oh, the boat stopped and you fell." "Who saved me?" "Ash did." "Can I see him?" "Of course. I`ll give you two some privacy.'' She left the room and a very familiar raven haired boy walked in.

"You were expecting Paul to save you, weren`t you? Dawn he was-" "-Laughing," I finished for him, suddenly remembering. Ash had saved my life, a_gain._  
I whispered to May through aura, **"Tell Paul we`re through."** I knew she would get right on it.

"Dawn, I`ve got to tell you something." He continued, I grinned at him. "I love you too, Ash." He looked stunned, which made me giggle. I propped myself up on my elbow, and kissed him.

It was unlike anything I had ever done before. It was like I had left this earth and gone to paradise. When we pulled away, I put my forehead against his, wanting to remain in contact. "That was amazing," we both whispered, eyes still closed. "What about Paul?" "May`s on it." I said, pulling him into another kiss.

"Lie down," I said, patting the vacant spot beside me. Ash gave me a questioning look and when I nodded, he crawled over me to the small spot. To make him some more room I rested my head on his chest, his hands settling around my waist.

"Best Cruise Ever," I whispered before falling asleep.

**So? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Please review!**

**Pearlshipping4Ever**


End file.
